Mina's Sacrifice
by Nicholas Winsberg
Summary: A new story twist where the world is gripped in fear by a powerful and radical military organization. Mina has come to believe that the fight can be won without the use of force, but comes to realize that she must make a decision that may take her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that it's him?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, we're certain that it's him. We had him brought in immediately from the crash site."  
  
It was 8:03 am Wednesday morning when Mina Aino, Princess of Venus, entered the Emergency Room of Crystal Tokyo Memorial Hospital after receiving word that the man she loved; Commander Ryan Lee Star, Leader of the Thunder Knights the Senshi/Knight Military Forces; was brought in after being shot down during combat. Mina was under escort of Lt. Greg Sorenson, 2nd Commander of the Knight Military Forces. Greg and Ryan were the best of friends since childhood and were always there for one another. Greg was assigned to the same mission that Ryan was on.  
  
The two walked through the ER until they reached the Intensive Care area. Two heavily armed guards stood in front of a doubled-paned glass window. The guards snapped to attention and saluted Greg and Mina as they approached. "At ease," Greg told them as he saluted back. "He's in here. I'm afraid that there has been no improvement since Ryan was brought in here. He's under constant watch. It's a miracle that he's alive."  
  
Mina walked to the window and stared at the man she called her love. Ryan lied motionless on the hospital bad. He was being monitored electronically as a nurse walked up to take another set of his vital signs. As she finished and turned to walk away she saw Greg and Mina standing at the window. She only shook her head indicating that there was no improvement in Ryan's condition. "Ryan." Mina whispered as she stared at the mangled face wrapped in bandages. Ryan was a well built young man. Standing at a 6ft and 4 inches and weighing in at 170 pounds, this 21 one year old man was the type of person Mina had been dreaming about all her life. "How did this happen?" Mina asked quietly.  
  
"We were en route to another battle site where the Federation was receiving reinforcements. We had just finished destroying the frontal assault of Federation forces that emerged of the coast of Great Britain when we received orders from Omega that Federation reinforcements were being sent on Senshi Forces fighting in Paris. As we were crossing the English Channel we came under fire from S.A.M batteries from Federation Cruisers."  
  
"What were you being transported in?" Mina asked, not once taking her eyes of the sleeping Ryan.  
  
"Ryan and I were in our Mobile Tech Armors. The troops we were with were in C- 151 supersonic transport planes. We also had fighter escort."  
  
"And Ryan was shot down by a S.A.M missile?" the mention of the Mobile Tech Armors quickly grabbed Mina's attention as she turned to look at Greg coldly in the eyes. Mina hated the fact that this war with the Zion Federation was being fought with such destructive weaponry.  
  
"Yes ma'am. The report came in that we were under missile attack and we all took evasive actions. However, Ryan broke to the right and fell straight in to the path of the missiles. Three missiles hit his engines and a fourth.hit the cockpit." Greg spoke ruefully, remembering the vivid details of the surprise attack.  
  
Mina covered her mouth. *The cockpit!* She turned back to look at her love once more. She knew that the cockpits in the Tech armors were located in the center of each unit. *Oh Ryan, I will never forgive myself for letting you leave to go fight.* "Greg," Mina asked softly, "Who was Ryan's wingman?"  
  
Greg remained silent for a moment before answering her question. "I was."  
  
Mina turned back and looked at Ryan's best friend. Greg's stare at Ryan did not brake the entire time they were there talking. Mina could not absorb what she had just heard. She shook her head for moment and waked away from the glass window for a minute. Greg cared for Ryan more than she did. He was practically a brother to Ryan and yet, he had to live with the guilt that he failed to protect his leader.no, he failed to protect his best friend. "Greg, I.I'm so sorry. I understand how you must feel. I know you did everything you could for Ryan."  
  
"Thank you Mina, your kind words help ease the pain." He was silent for moment, "It happened so fast. I had just heard the report.but before I could radio Ryan, he veered off right into the path of the missiles. I.I keep seeing the picture in my head over and over again, but I couldn't piece it together. Why would he fly right into the path of on coming missiles?" Greg turned away to look at his best friend's love. Tears were streaking down his face.  
  
Mina thought to herself for a moment before she understood. "He did it to protect all of you. He risked his life so that you and the soldiers wouldn't be injured."  
  
"Yes.that's exactly why he did it. He knew that the missiles would hit the transport planes, so he threw himself into the missiles path so planes could evade safely. He was ready to die for us." Greg walked up to Mina, he could see that she could not hold her feelings in anymore and offered her any support and comfort he could.  
  
Mina only shook her had and thanked Greg for his support. "I must be strong, for Ryan's sake, I know he's going to pull through and I want him to know that I was able to stay strong for him." She turned and began to walk off in the direction she had been lead in.  
  
"Mina! Where are you going?" Greg asked, not sure what was going through the blondes head at the present moment.  
  
"I'm going to go fight this war the way it should have been fought." She blinked away her tears and smiled, "I am going to fight this war diplomatically. Please keep an eye on Ryan and let me know of any changes" She then walked out of the ER, leaving Greg to wonder what she was up too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina entered the main area of her office wing, intent of finding an alternative solution to ending the war in a non-violent way.  
  
"Good morning Lady Mina," one of the secretaries said to as she passed by.  
  
"Good morning," Mina replied as she continued to head towards her own office.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you Lady Mina?" Mina's head secretary, Julianne, asked her as she arrived at the front of her personal office.  
  
"Yes, I have an announcement. The United World Council will be meeting here in Tokyo next week," Mina began to announce to all the employees working in her wing of the Crystal Palace, "I wish to give a speech explaining why there should be no further need for military action or the need to declare war against the Zion Federation. I believe the fight against the Federation can be won diplomatically."  
  
"With all do respect Lady Mina, the Zion Federation are not the type of people that are willing to listen to words, they are murderous and cut throat. They take pleasure in the suffering of others." A pool secretary up spoke bravely.  
  
"I understand how the Federation thinks, but I believe the use of guns and bullets will only lead to the bloodshed of more innocent lives. I know what I ask may be overwhelming, but I know that we can convince the World Council that alternative solutions can be found when dealing with the Zion Federation. If additional resources are needed, then use them. If extra personnel are required, then I will have employees sent in from other areas. I'm counting an all of you, so let's do our best." Mina entered her office and sat down at her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry about Commander Star, Lady Mina. I'm sure he'll recover quickly." Julianne told Mina, hearing what had happen to the one person Mina loved.  
  
"I know Julianne. But what happened to Ryan is exactly what I'm talking about. Ryan risked his life to save the soldiers that were traveling with him. I love Ryan with all of my heart, but I can't stand idly by and watch him lose his life over something so small."  
  
"But Lady Mina, the threat that the Zion Federation is anything but small. They slaughter lives without hesitation, burn cities to the ground and destroy anything that is put in front of them. This kind of disregard for human life cannot be ignored."  
  
"I understand that Julianne, but I believe the Zion Federation has a reason for what they are doing. I believe that if we find out what it is they want then the Federation can be stopped."  
  
"But what if the Federation only wants to destroy the planet?"  
  
"Let us pray that will not be the case." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mina sat quietly in her office, reading the final revisions of the speech she would be giving at the World Council this morning. It was Tuesday. A week had gone by since she made the decision to oppose further military action against the Federation. Unfortunately, a week allowed negative criticism to rise against her. She was labeled as a "Feddy Sympathizer" and a mock of all the media. Mina didn't care; she stood by what she believed in and would see it to the end.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Julianne looked in. "Lady Mina? Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No Julianne, I'm fine. Thank you for all you have done." Mina answered with a bright smile.  
  
"Do the final revisions look okay?" Julianne took a seat at Mina's desk.  
  
"Yes, everything looks great. Hopefully the Council will be more kind then the media has."  
  
"Those vultures, the press will do anything to get ratings." Julianne scowled.  
  
"Its okay, I have Ryan's blessing on this. So I know things will go well."  
  
"How is Ryan? Did he make a full recovery?"  
  
Mina blushed from thinking about the man she cared for so much, "Yes, he's doing well. The Doctors are deciding whether or not to release Ryan early. They want to observe him for another day or two first, just in case anything new develops."  
  
"Well that's good. So Ryan gave you his blessing?"  
  
Mina flashed back to when she went to go see Ryan for the first time after he regained consciousness. She remembered standing over him and looking into his sapphire blue eyes for the first time since he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" she spoke softly to her sleeping boyfriend.  
  
Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked over to her, "Mi.na?" he spoke slowly.  
  
Mina bit her lower lip as tears began to fill her eyes. She nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Yes, it's me Ryan. Welcome home."  
  
Ryan squinted for a moment trying to focus his blurry eyes. The image of the woman he loved came into clear view; her pure blue eyes stared into his. "Mina.god I missed you."  
  
The tears began to slide down Mina's face, "Oh Ryan!" She threw herself on top of his chest, "I was so scared I was going to lose you." She started to cry in relief.  
  
"Hey, don't cry.it only makes me sad." Ryan placed a hand on top of hers and wrapped another around her lower back. "I told you.before I left."  
  
Mina sat up and brushed some hair back that got in her face. See gently wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I said.that I would never leave.you to be alone in.this world." He moved the hand from around her body and gently placed it on her face. "And I meant it."  
  
A smile crossed Mina's lips and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She had never felt more loved than she did at that exact moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Mina? You okay?" Julianne asked after Mina became unresponsive for a moment.  
  
Mina jumped slightly when her train of though shattered. She immediately blushed after 'spacing out' on Julianne. "Yes, I'm fine. I got side tracked."  
  
"It's okay. It happens to me all the time." Julianne laughed trying to cheer up the dreary mood in the room.  
  
Mina's smile brightened. "Thanks you Julianne. You are wonderful friend."  
  
"Oh I'm just doing my job. That's what you pay me for. So, he did you convince Ryan to agree with your up coming plans."  
  
"Well." and Mina began to explain how she told Ryan on how she would speak at the World Council and propose her idea for diplomatic relations with the dreaded Zion Federation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're going to give a speech at the upcoming World Council meeting," Ryan repeated what Mina had just told, making it easier to absorb. "What are you going to talk about?"  
  
"I am going to propose an alternative motive in dealing with the Zion Federation. Rather than the trying to stop the Federation with Military force, I am going to suggest that a more diplomatic approach should be taken." Mina replied to him.  
  
Ryan looked at Mina for a moment, "So you believe that the Federation can be better dealt with diplomatic relations rather than military action?"  
  
Mina nodded without a word.  
  
"That's a bold move. There are a lot of angry and war hungry countries in the world right now. Their ambassadors are going to be pushing for an all out war. The end result will be catastrophic." Ryan imagined that amount of military forces that would be mobilized to stop the Zion Federation. "I'm afraid even I can't allow that to happen. A world war will only devastate the planet." Ryan could see the sights of military forces fighting each other, the use of WMD's and the horrible mushroom cloud flashed before his eyes. "Mina, please don't allow the Nations of the world to declare war. I'm counting on you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".and that's what he told me." Mina finished.  
  
"Wow, even Ryan is against the use of excessive military force." Julianne thought for a moment, "Wait! Then that means we stand a chance at winning. The Council would never ignore Ryan's opinion. They have been giving him and his forces their full support through the war."  
  
"Yes, but many nations are starting to waiver in their support. Some claim that the Senshi/Knight Military forces have been 'failing' to stop the Federation. But like Ryan said, I have to convince the World Council that a World War is not the answer."  
  
"May be you should speak to King Edymion and Queen Serenity before the Council meeting begins. Perhaps they may have some useful advice they can give you. They are your friend's right?"  
  
Mina nodded, "We still have time before the Council meeting begins. Its 9:17 right now," Mina looked at her watch, "The Meeting begins at 11:00. We better hurry."  
  
"Alright, let's go make a difference in the World!" Julianne shouted as her eyes sparkled like diamonds.  
  
Mina only smiled at her and then asked, "How do you think I should dress for the Council meeting?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 10:07 am. Mina and Julianne arrive outside the main chambers of King Edymion and Queen Serenity and were forced to wait nearly an hour as the two Royals were meeting with their advisors. "How much longer do you think this will take Julianne?"  
  
"I have no idea Lady Mina. They have been in their since 8 am this morning." Julianne replied, "Hopefully not too much longer, the World Council meeting begins in an hour. Lets wait a bit longer, if worse comes to worse, we can always meet up with them at the World Council Building."  
  
Mina sat back in her chair and continued to wait. She was the leader of the Senshi! Why was she forced to wait to ask a simple question?  
  
A receptionist suddenly walked up to the duo. "Lady Aino?" she asked.  
  
"Yes? Can the King and Queen see us now?" Mina blurted out.  
  
"I'm afraid that the King and Queen will be unable to see you now. They are departing with their advisors and the President of the World Council to travel to the World Council Building. I'm very sorry that you had to wait so long. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"They left?!" Mina stood up and got into the receptionists face, "How could they just leave?! I'm Mina Aino! Sailor Venus and Leader of the Sailor Senshi! They can't just-" Mina felt a tug on her dress as Julianne pointed at her watch, indicating that the two had to leave as soon as possible. Mina let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Oh never mind."  
  
The two walked away. Mina was very unhappy that she was being treated as a second priority issue. Julianne spoke up to break the silence. "Lady Mina, you might want to change into your business suit. It will appeal to your speech better."  
  
It suddenly hit Mina, "Oh no! I left my speech in my office! And it's already 10:15!"  
  
"Don't worry Lady Mina I have your speech right here. I also had your suit sent to the executive restroom on this floor. It will be there waiting for you to change into."  
  
"Julianne, what ever would I do without you?"  
  
"You'd probably be late for your speech. Now come on, we're going to be late!" 


End file.
